The Purple Kimono
by Ciu Sune
Summary: Hatori takes care of everyone else, all the time. In fact, he is quite a workaholic. So what happens when he works himself too hard? Well...this does apparently. [Was a birthday oneshot for Hieica, but now became a chapter fic for no reason]
1. The Plot

Today is Hieica's birthday! She has turned fifteen. (Go her) This fanfic is dedicated to her (now go wish her a happy birthday yourselves).

Note: This is my first Furuba/Fruits basket fic, and I've only ever followed the manga, and I stand by how it goes, gender-surprise or no. However, I'm writing Akito as a male in this fic because Hieica is in denial about said person's gender.

Onward…

------

It had, thankfully, been a slow day so far. None of the patients who came in had anything more than minor problems that could be treated easily and quickly. Akito had even been in a fairly cheerful – for Akito that is – mood, so Hatori hadn't even been summoned to his bedside to treat the God, or a victim of one of his foul tempers.

All in all though, the dragon was very pleased when it came time for him to close up and go home. It was Friday, and he had had an even more hectice week than most; meaning that much work and little sleep was mostly what the past week had been made of. Unfortunately, the week before this one Akito had caught a cold which completely drained him of energy and put him in an even worse temper than normal. Hatori had been at the God's bedside every spare moment he had had. Currently the dragon was coping with around two hours of sleep a night.

As Hatori headed back to his home, he made a decision; he would take a nap when he got home. Yes, that sounded good. He would take a nap.

Just as soon as he finished some paperwork he was in the middle of working on.

------

Ayame was in a good mood. Better than usual even! Not only did he get some fun and interesting customers today, but he had also finally finished a couple of his current personal projects. Specifically, two of the several elaborate kimonos he had been working on.

One he made with Yuki in mind. Ayame was _positive_ that once the rat saw his new green outfit he would finally come around. He was planning on presenting it to Yuki Saturday afternoon, when Tohru would be present. Then the rat would _have_ to open the box containing the gift, and once he saw the gift he would love it and would treausre the kimono (and its maker) forever. You could practically see the sparkles in the snake's eyes as he thought about his picture-perfect senario.

The other kimono was for Hatori.

Yes, the snake had decided a while ago that the doctor needed more color in his life, and he had been diligently working on making a few new things that the man would be able to wear in order perk up the day. The kimono just happened to get finished first. It was made of a pretty fabric that contained a few different purples that sort of blended together throughout the pattern. Ayame was going to get Hatori to wear it no matter what. If it took force to get the workaholic dragon to put on the kimono, then so be it!

It was with this goal in mind that the snake unlocked Hatori's front door – he had gotten the key through a sneaky means that won't be gone into at the moment – and went in, the box containing the kimono in hand.

"Tori-san!" The snake shouted enthusiastically, "I know you're here! I have something to show you!" Ayame waited for a few seconds, but the only thing that answered his shouts was silence.

The white-haired man frowned. He knew that the doctor should be home by now – Friday was practically the only day Hatori didn't stay at his office until after sunset – and if his prompt and polite friend didn't come down to greet him as soon as he heard his shouts, well, something might be wrong!

_I suppose I shouldn't jump to conclusions._ Ayame thought to himself. _Maybe Hatori is just in a room with the door closed and he can't hear. That's probably it._ "So then I'll go find him!" The snake exclaimed out loud. And off he went to search.

It turned out that he did not have to search very hard. He knew the ways of Hatori very well, and figured that the most logical place to start looking would be the doctor's home office. That's where the excited snake started and ended his search.

Ayame opened the door of the small room ready to loudly announce his presence to Hatori, as was per usual, when something did the normally impossible and silenced him.

The dragon was indeed in his home office, just as the white-haired man predicted, but he was not diligently working away on his computer like normal. Instead the doctor was slumped over the keyboard, his head on his arms.

The kimono forgotten, Ayame yelped and rushed over to the immobile Hatori to check what was wrong. He was only slightly mollified to find that the dragon was not sick or dead, but sleeping. Apparently he had worked himself to exhaustion again.

The snake was not pleased.

While throughly scolding the dragon for sacrifing his personal health for work, Ayame rushed to open doors and make an easy path to Hatori's bedroom. Then he gently moved him into a more accessible position, and lifted the dragon out of his chair.

As he made his way to Hatori's room, Ayame continued to talk, half to the sleeping dragon, half to himself. "You do this _all_ the time!" He admonished quietly. "You just work, work, work and take care of everyone else and then you forget to take care of yourself!" He noticed that Hatori was even lighter than usual, and Ayame made a face to express just what he thought of _that_. "And look!" The white-haired man continued, "You're probably forgetting to eat too. That's it!" On uttering these words, the snake entered the bedroom and lay Hatori down on the bed, pulling the covers onto his chin.

Looking over the scene, Ayame nodded to himself in approval. At least the dragon was sleeping _now. _"That's it." He repeated. "From now I'm coming more often and taking better care of you. I can do a better job than you're doing!" The snake glanced at the sleeping Hatoti once more, then left the room and headed for the kitchen. When the dragon woke up, there would be a _meal_ prepared. And he was going to be eating it now that Ayame had a say!

------

Two hours later, dinner was long made. Ayame ended up putting everything away in the refrigerator, with notes on how and when to heat what up. He had spent the last half hour just sitting in Hatori's room and watching the dragon sleep. He looked so absolutely out of it that the snake began to worry about just how hard Hatori had been pushing himself the past few weeks.

He decided to spend the night. It would be good if Hatori had someone to moniter him through the night anyway (or at least, that's what Ayame told himself), and this way, if the dragon woke up, Ayame would be able to tell him of what would happen in the future. Namely, not this. Ever again.

Being the sensible person that he was, the snake had a change of clothes in his car already, so there was no need to worry about clothing. He ate dinner by himself and then got ready for bed, laying out his clothes for tomorrow as was his habit when he was away from his personal wardrobe. As an afterthought, he also put the box with the purple kimono in it next to his little pile.

When all else was ready and prepared for tomorrow, Ayame brought the guest futon into Hatori's room. He got in his newly made bed, taking one final sweeping look over the darkened room. His eyes settled on the sleeping dragon, and he half-smiled, half-frowned. He was glad that the dragon was resting, but it was not good that total exhaustion had to happen first. Ayame would make sure to lecture the doctor about it in the morning.

The last thing that Ayame's eyes fell on before they closed in sleep was the unopened box that still contained the purple kimono he was intent on Hatori wearing. As he drifted off to sleep, the snake's final thoughts were of how he'd convice 'Tori-san' to put it on tomorrow.

------

I'm sorry if there was major OOC in this. I tried… Reviews, comments, critisism, suggestions, ect are all welcome and wanted.

Happy birthday Koibito! T.T I hope this suits you.


	2. Going Through With It

The time is now. . . 2:33 AM. I am really in a writing mood, and if I don't do something, I'm not going to be able to fall asleep, I just know it. 

I haven't done anything in forever, and I guess this has been coming for a while then. So, remember that old supposed birthday-fic oneshot?

….

Oh leave me alone. I'm not continuing it on purpose.

Culinary: Don't listen to Ciu. She's not in the best of moods right now. Strange, since she can write her specialty reguardless of it. Hm. Oh well. On to the plotless fluff then.

----------

Hatori woke with a start and sat up. How long had he been asleep? He hadn't finished all of his work yet! Granted, it was only reorganizing files, but still! The dragon was so preoccupied with worrying about his nap that it took him a minute or two to realize that he was _not_ where he was when he fell asleep.

Instead of being at his desk and suffering some sort of sore neck for falling asleep in an unnatural position – yes, he knew what came of dozing off. He had done it a few too many times in his opinion – here he was, in his bed.

_How did I get here?_ Hatori wondered. _Maybe I finished sooner than I thought and went to bed?_ He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. _No, that can't be! I wasn't anywhere close to done sorting those files_. Still confused, and unusually disoriented, the dragon glanced at his clock.

"Ten Thirty!" Hatori gasped out. "I slept in that late? What happened to my alarm?" He lifted the covers to get out of bed when he realized that he was still fully clothed. Sans his shoes, tie, and belt, he was still wearing his work clothes. _I must have been really tired last night, if I didn't get changed._

"Nnn…"

That sound was not the wind. It sounded like—but no, how could _he_…? The dragon looked down to where the sound had come from.

"Ah! Good morning Tori-san! I dare to say that you slept well?" Not waiting for an answer, the freshly awake Ayame answered his own question, "Wonderful! I am glad that you were able to get some sleep last night Tori-san. You have been working yourself much too hard!" The snake fairly jumped out of his cot and headed over to where he had left his change of clothes. Hatori was too dazed to do anything other then just sit in bed and listen to his friend ramble on as he got dressed.

"Now Tori-san, I know that you consider your work _very_ important, but it just will _not_ do if you work yourself out of your good health! You were so exhausted last night that I'm sure you never would have gotten to your bed if I had not arrived, like a hero, and tenderly taken care of you and put you to bed!"

_Oh, _Hatori realized. _That's what happened._ "But how did you get _in_?"

By this time, Ayame was fully changed and had begun to bush his hair. He was perfectly happy to talk as he did so, however, and so cheerfully answered Hatori's question. "I am not one to share all of my secrets Tori-san, but I once cleverly was given the opportunity to possess a few of your house keys. I, of course, am not one to pass up oppurtunity!" The snake paused in his combing to waggle a finger at his friend. "No, no, no! I took the keys gladly and how fortuitous was this! I was able to come to your rescue!"

Hatori's only reply to this was a muttered, "…I'm going to have to change those locks…"

"Oh you do not mean that! But that is not what I wanted to say anyhow!" Ayame put down his comb and walked over to Hatori's bed, crossing his arms as he stood. "Tori-san, I am very unhappy with how you have been treating yourself lately! You are not sleeping, as was proven by you falling asleep over your work last night! You are not eating, as was proven by you being so light when I carried you to your bed! You are working too hard Tori-san, and I'm sure that you can take a break from it! You will take care of yourself better, and I will stay with you until I am sure that I can trust you with your health!"

Hatori blinked. He had almost _seen_ the flower petals outlining Ayame as he was talking. "Ayame, I can take care of myself just fine. I am a doctor. If I can be trusted with the health of others, then I can certainly be trusted with my own."

"That is not so Tori-san! You will neglect yourself for others! And even not for others!" The snake dramatically point a finger at Hatori's chest. "You do work that is not necessary! You, my beloved," If Ayame noticed Hatori's twitch at the word "beloved," then he showed no signs. "Are a _workaholic_!"

The dragon pushed back his covers and got of his bed. "Ayame, stop being ridiculous. You may stay for breakfast if you want, but I have work to do afterwards. If you wish to stay, go to the kitchen, and I'll be down as soon as I get dressed." Hatori went over to his closet and opened it. He was in the middle of wondering whether or not he should try for some casual wear, since it was his day off, when Ayame, who had not left the room, shrieked.

The dragon turned around to find Ayame clutching a box. "What's wrong?"

"You simply can't wear something from that closet today Tori-san! Oh no! Not Today!"

Hatori was about to ask what was so special about today that he wasn't allowed to wear clothes when Ayame continued. "No! You _must_ wear this today! It is only right!" The snake thrust the box into Hatori's hands.

Suspiciously, Hatori looked at the box. It looked quite safe, but with the Ayame being the one giving it to him… "What's in it?"

"It is what you will be wearing today Tori-san! I will not take 'no' for an answer!"

As apprehensive as he was of Ayame's fashions, Hatori knew that he would not be able to leave his room until he had at least looked at whatever it was the snake had made for him. With a sigh he opened up the box.

"Isn't it _glorious_ Tori-san? I made it just for you! I know that the colors will fit you perfectly and that it will be most wonderful piece of clothing you will ever own! Except, perhaps, when I finish the other things I am making for you!" The snake laughed to himself gleefully. "Well then, what are oy waiting for Tori-san? Put on your perfect present!"

Hatori had begun to ignore Ayame right after the 'glorious,' in favor of completely taking the kimono out of its box. He held it up and examined it. It was a fine kimono, and the stitching and colors were indeed beautiful, but by no means was it something Hatori would ever wear. "Thank you very much," he said, folding it up. "I'll keep it for a very special occasion."

Ayame had, of course, predicted that this was what the dragon would do. And he was prepared. "Oh no Tori-san! You simply _can't_ put it away for later! You must wear your kimono now, because after I have fed you, we will be off to a surprise place and you will need to be dressed in your very best!" The snake gestured dramatically, his eyes shining and his aura sparkling. "And since this is by far your very best, you will wear the kimono!"

"Ayame, I'm not going anywhere." Hatori sighed, exasperated. "I hae work to do, and—"

"No you do not!" Ayame said, shaking a finger at the dragon as he cut Hatori off. "Today is _Saturday_ Tori-san. It is your day off! NO work! Now," He walked across the room to Hatori and lifted up the other part of the purple kimono. "Put this on! Then we can go downstairs and eat, and then I will take away on your surprise trip!"

"Aya—"

"You will not be able to use your charms to convince me otherwise! Put on your kimono Tori-san!"

The dragon looked over the purple kimono with a sigh. It was indeed beautiful, but he really was not comfortable with wearing it. However, the other option was whatever Ayame was threatening. That was not much of a choice. "Fine. All right. I'll wear it for now. Go downstairs Aya. I'll come down after I change."

"YAY!" Ayame suddenly pulled Hatori into a tight hug, before running out of the room, singing at the top of his lungs. "Tori-san's going to wear his kimono! Tori-san's going to wear his kimono!" There were a few beeping sounds, and then Ayame continued to talk. "Shi-san! Listen to this! Tori-san, yes! Tori-san! Is going to be wearing one of _my_ masterpiece kimonos today! Isn't this just the best news! Now, you simply _must_ hold up on your end of the preparations. . ." His voice faded out has he ran down the stairs.

Hatori irritably raked a hand through his hair, then began to unbutton his shirt. The dragon could tell that he was going to have a long day. "I'd get more rest doing my work" he mumbled, before taking of his shirt.

-----------

That would be it for now. Shee, this turned into a chapter fic right before my eyes. And it is now 4:44 PM two days later.

…oh shush you.

Questions, comments, critisims, and reviews in general are all welcomed and appreciated.


	3. And It Might Even Be Working!

I'm tired. But I also want to write. Let's see if I can finish this on time so I can go to bed at a decent hour. 

This chapter is dedicated to KATY! (Lj's tokoyami) 'cause she helped me think of Aaya's special surprise trip. (It's okay if you don't remember Katy, I love you anyway).

Onward then? (Plotless fluff ahead)

* * *

Hatori was currently sitting in the passenger side of Ayame's car, wondering how he had gotten into it in the first place. He was being taken to Akito-knows-where, and he was wearing a blindfold.

He couldn't remember how or why Ayame got him to wear the blindfold willingly, but he was still regretting the decision.

"Tori-san," Ayame was saying for the thousandth time "I know that you do not know where I am taking you, but fear not! You are in my good and wonderfully manicured hands and I will take care of you! This will be just the relaxing time that you need to feel better, and once you are better then I will no longer have to worry about your health! Instead, you can worry about my health, as I am so delicate and fragile of body! But not to worry Tori-san! Even after this trip is done, and you are feeling better, I will still worry about you, and I will take you to more surprise places! And then you won't have to worry about me worrying about you worrying about my health, and I won't have to worry about you even though I will anyway!" Hatori didn't need his eyes to picture Ayame smiling endearingly at him. "How does that sound Tori-san? It sounds lovely, doesn't it? Of course it does! Anything will sound lovely coming from my lips!" Ayame chuckled, and waved a hand. "Not that your lips are any less lovely Tori-san! I am sure anything sounds lovely coming from you as well!"

"Good. Shut up."

"Oh you don't mean that Tori-san! As I was—Oh! Here we are!"

Hatori still had no idea where "here" was, and, not surprisingly, that made him uneasy. Ayame was happily parking the car, amidst much babble, but the snake would not let on anything concerning their reached destination. All he knew was that the place sure was _noisy_. Once again, he doubted that he would get any rest today.

"Okay Tori-san! You can get out now! I am right here by your side, gallantly awaiting to escort you!"

The dragon got out of the car, and reached up to take his blindfold off, when Ayame caught his hands and held them.

"Oh no Tori-san! I have gone all this way to keep your surprise trip a surprise! I will guide you, but you must keep your blindfold on until I give you permission to take it off!"

Hatori sighed and dropped his hands. When Ayame got like this, there was no point arguing. "This once Aaya." He grumbled. "This once."

"Yay!" Ayame clapped, them grasped Hatori's arm in his own and began leading him. "I will lead you Tori-san! You can trust me! I will be your guide, and we will make a handsome couple when we—"

"That's enough. Ayame, can we just please get started?"

"Of course! A few more steps, and. . .Here we are! You may take off your blindfold now Tori-san! Gaze at the wonderful place I have taken you to!"

Hatori ripped off the blindfold, his eyes widening as it sunk in. The sights, the smells, the sounds. . .Ayame had taken him to. . .a festive carnival.

The snake was looking immensely pleased with himself, obviously taking Hatori's silence for approval. "I know Tori-san! It is a wonderful place to be! We will have so much fun! Come!" Ayame offered his arm to Hatori, fully expecting him to take it. When the dragon just looked at him, Ayame grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the midst of the bright, noisy, muddle.

"Come Tori-san! There is much to do and see!" The snake talked happily as he dragged his friend toward some unknown stand. "Aren't you glad to have worn my masterpiece kimoni now? It helps you fit in ever so well, and it accents me beautifully! As I said, we make a fine couple, do we n—"

"Ayame, please, be quiet. Just for now?" The noise of the festival was overwhelming, and Hatori was starting to get a headache. He was sure that he would get used to the sounds in a few minutes, but the snake was not helping. And he still didn't know where Ayame was leading him. Besides, he was worried. This place was _crowded_, meaning that there were females of all ages, everywhere. Did the snake have no sense at _all_?

"Of course Tori-san! If you so wish it, I will keep quiet for you at this time, even if it costs me much to retain my great joy at being here with you to have a good time!" Ayame clamped his mouth resolutely shut and pulled the dragon along.

Hatori was still marveling at the miracle of a silent Ayame, when the spell was broken. The snake, who had, to his credit, _tried _to keep quiet for a few minutes, burst with excitement as he explained the games they had arrived to.

"Look Tori-san! It is a goldfish catching game! These are so much fun! You pay only a few yen, and then you are given a little net and you use it to catch fish. You have an aquarium in your office, do you not?"

"yes, but—"

"Ah well!" Ayame sighed as he spun away from the game, dragging Hatori with him. "It would be simply awful to attempt to intermix goldfish and tropical fish, and one tank is enough for to you take care of. We will be off to find another something to do!"

The dragon was mildly surprised; that was almost exactly what he was just about to say. Sometimes Ayame could talk sense.

Sometimes.

"Ah, a takoyaki stand! Tori-san, I will happily do the honors of treating you to lunch, as neither of us have eaten since breakfast and it is just almost lunch time anyway!"

"Ayame, I'm actually not very hun-"

Ayame cut him off before Hatori could finish the protest. "Nonsense Tori-san! You are very well aware that I have put your nutrition into my amazingly capable, as well as wonderfully manicured hands. It is _lunchtime_ and during _lunchtime _the general custom is to eat. So eat we shall!" Ayame dragged Hatori over to the takoyaki stand.

"Sir!" The snake said, addressing the cook. "We would like to partake of two orders of your fabulously-smelling takoyaki!" Ayame smiled and patted the counter of the stand. "And please be quick about it, so that my charge does not waste away and turn into a dried seahorse!"

The cook blinked. "…what?"

Hatori seethed. "A…ya…me…"

"Ohohoho!" Ayame laughed and amiably waved at Hatori in an attempt to calm the dragon down, not stopping in his one-sided chat with cook "Forgive me fair chef, I did not mean to bewilder you with my reference. Just please prepare our takoyaki. Forthwith!"

"…right. Will do." Eager to deal with the flamboyant man who was happily flouncing in front of his stand, the cook quickly handed over the takoyaki. "That'll be—"

"This should cover it!" Said Ayame, handing over a handful of yen. He took the two servings of takoyaki, smiled at the cook, then grabbed Hatori with his other arm and led him away. The cook was left at his takoyaki stand, deluged by females wondering if the two people he had just served were models.

Hatori, to his credit, was dealing with the entire situation quite well. He wasn't having a nervous breakdown, wasn't yelling at Ayame, wasn't trying to head back to the car, and wasn't about to kill anyone. What he _was _doing was eating the takoyaki. Quietly.

"Oh! Look at that!" Ayame immediately changed direction and steered the dragon towards a stand selling souvenirs. "Look Tori-san!" Said the snake happily. "Snow globes!"

Hatori looked at the many globes on the stand and absently reached out for one of medium-size. The scene, as was with most snow globes, was a winter-y one. A miniature couple, bundled up to their ears, were holding hands in the storm. Hatori shook it once, sighed, and put it back. What was he doing here anyway? A carnival? Him? What was the _point_? He wasn't really enjoying himself, and it obvious by Ayame's babble that the snake was overdoing the cheerfulness bit in an attempt to cheer Hatori up. He felt like he was ruining Ayame's day.

Ayame, who had noticed both the snow globe and the sigh, had also noticed Hatori's shoulders slumping just that bit more. And he felt bad. How stupid could he possibly _be_ anyway, taking Hatori to a stand selling snow globes of all things!

"Uh…you know Tori-san…snow doesn't have to be a…a _bad_ thing." Ayame said softly. "After all, while it may be cold and, as you know, I simply _loathe_ the cold, it gives people an excuse to bundle up _together_, right?" It wasn't working—the dragon still looked depressed. Ayame pressed on. "And—and it's _pretty_, isn't it? Snow is beautiful, and shiny and new and pure! And white! Snow is white Tori-san, and _lots_ of good thigns are white! Like—like rice! And Sakura blossoms! Those are mostly white two! And—my hair! My hair, as you can not deny is a lovely shade of white! So you see Tori-san," Ayame drew himself up and happily concluded, "snow is white, and many wonderful things are also white, so snow can also be wonderful!"

Even Hatori had to smile at Ayame's seriousness. "Amazing logic." He said.

The jab either completely passed over the snake's head, or he ignored it. Either way he laughed and happily replied, "Yes! Amazing logic! Now Tori-san," Ayame gestured away from the snow globe both. "Shall we be on our merry way?"

But Hatori didn't answer. He had caught a glimpse of another snow globe and had taken it down to examine it. It was smaller then the other one, and had a more intricate, expensive design; A sakura tree, complete with tiny white blossoms, took over one half of the globe. Walking by the tree was another couple, dressed in light clothes made for spring. This couple too, was holding hands, and you could even see the happy expressions painted on their tiny faces. The "snow" in this globe, though it was also white, was obviously meant to be sakura petals.

The dragon held the globe in his had for several seconds. When he finally placed it back on the shelf, the snake could see Hatori's eyes smiling.

Ayame bought him the globe.

* * *

Nevermind. Finished at a much later date, as expected. As in months later. Ah well, at least I got to sleep before midnight the day I began this chapter. So, anyone like? I think I'm beginning to go a bit overboard with Ayame...

Oh yeah, one more thing, this chapter is also dedicated to mastermee on deviantart, just because she's such a fan. I'm Ciu Sune on da as well, mastermee, just so you know. XD I don't have anything on there, but it's fun for saving pictures I like!

Questions, comments, criticisms, and general reviews are all welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
